


What Is The Point, If Not Procreation?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [63]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce be a better father, Bruce needs to step up, Cute, Damian Wayne asks for help, Damian Wayne is demisexual, Demisexuality, Dick gets embarrased, Dick is a Good Brother, Domestic Fluff, Gay Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Strong Language, Thalia is a terrible mother, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "Grayson, I demand your attention.""Sure Dames, what's up?""What is the purpose of intercourse between two men if neither can provide offspring for the other."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 76
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reflecting on my previous short where I decided Jason was aromantic and I thought "hm, what about Damian? Is he just simple gay? No, that's Tim (Tim's not simple gay, he's Catastrophic Gay : P) so then I had this idea.

Since Slade was out of the country, Dick was spending a week at the manor. Which, unbeknownst to him, would be a choice he’d come to regret in about thirty seconds. He was sitting in the library reading since Slade had recently informed him that he was “uncultured” and proposed a challenge that Dick read and finished an actual novel in the week the mercenary was gone.

It was an unfair challenge since they both knew Dick didn’t have nearly enough time to dedicate an entire day to sitting down and reading, yet Slade had still proposed it and Dick had still taken it. It was about three in the evening, Bruce and Tim still at Wayne Industries, Damian in his room, and Jason off doing his Jason things, whatever - probably not legal - things those were.

He’d been in the library alone for about twenty minutes when he heard footsteps and the clearing of a throat before the all familiar voice of one Damian Wayne said,

“Grayson, I demand your attention.”

Dick fought down a smile as he marked his page in his book and looked up to find Damian standing at the other end of the couch, arms crossed over his chest and signature scowl in place.

“Sure Dames,” Dick said as he put his book to the side and patted the couch seat next to him, surprised when Damian actually took the offer and sat down. “What’s up?”

“I had a question and seeing as you are the only one in the family currently united in wedlock, with a male nonetheless, you are most suited to explain.”

Dick raised an eyebrow, both at the term ‘united in wedlock’ and ‘a male nonetheless’ and wondered if he was about to have to explain to Damian what being bisexual meant.

“Sure Damian,” he said instead, shifting to better face his youngest brother. “I’d be happy to help explain.”

Damian nodded before dropping into silence as he thought over the best way to word his question and Dick happily let him take his time, trying to think over what the hell Damian could possibly want to know about marriage with a man.

“It is a question about intercourse.”

Oh god, of course it was. Of course Dick was the one who had to answer. Jesus christ, Bruce needed to step up and be a better fucking father! Although in hindsight, Bruce’s most recent idea of being a ‘better father’ was calling his eldest son’s husband to fight over the phone for almost three hours until said eldest drove to the manor to end the call.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Dick turned his attention to Damian and asked,

“What is it?”

“You and Wilson are both male.”

“We are.”

“I presume the two of you engage in sexual acts together?”

Why, why,  _ why _ !? Dick had less sex with Slade than Tim had with Kon, why was  _ he _ the one answering these questions!? Still, he managed to keep up an outward appearance of calm, even as he died inside, and replied,

“On occasion.”

“Why?”

Dick blinked, then he frowned. “Why?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Damian replied. “What is the purpose of intercourse between two men if neither can provide offspring for the other?”

_ Fuck _ , Bruce needed to be a better father, this should  _ not _ be Dick’s job! And Dick absolutely did not want to have to explain sexual pleasure to his sixteen year old brother.

“Um…”

“It seems like a waste of time,” Damian went on, unaware of Dick’s inner turmoil. “What is the point of getting soiled and aroused if the end result is not offspring?”

“Well…”

“I will have you know, I asked Timothy the same question the other evening,” Damian told him.

“Oh?” Dick, in his paralyzing embarrassment, was confined to only one word replies it seems.

“He told me you would have a better explanation than he would.” Damian frowned. “He believed his explanation would not be appropriate for ‘young minds’ in his words.”

Of course he said that, thanks Tim.

“Well…” Dick took a deep breath. “Let’s start with an example.”

“Alright, but if you begin to remove your clothing-”

“No! Not that kind of example!” Dick rushed. He huffed. “Alright, you like Jon, right?”

“I tolerate him.”

Dick frowned. “Damian, you’re dating him.”

“For strategic purposes only.”

“Damian that’s…” Dick shook his head. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No.”

“Damian, you can’t...you can’t date someone ‘for strategic purposes’, okay?”

“Is that not why you were dating Wilson, in the beginning?”

“I dated him because I liked him,” Dick explained.

“You were sexually attracted to him.”

“That too.”

“But what is the point if you cannot-”

“Sometimes two men have sex because they find pleasure in it,” Dick finally just rushed through. “Sometimes a man and a woman have sex because they find pleasure in it.”

“But they are also trying for child.”

Dick stared at him. “What school is Bruce sending you to?” he asked. “Surely someone has given you some sort of sex education?”

“Of course, I can pleasure a woman in eight different ways.”

“No, Damian, that’s not-” Damn Thalia Al Ghul, Dick was going to throttle her the next time he saw her. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What other form of sex education would I need?”

Dick took a deep breath. “Sometimes a man and a woman want to engage in sex for pleasure or to feel closer to one another,  _ however _ , they’re not ready to have a child yet.”

“You cannot stop the seed from taking hold.”

“You can, actually,” Dick replied. “There are birth control pills a woman can take, men can wear condoms, there are all sorts of ways a man can have sex with a woman without getting her pregnant.”

“But why would he want to do that?”

“Bruce wears a condom with Selina.” Dick wished he didn’t know that, but he did, so if he had to suffer with that knowledge, so did Damian. “Because neither of them want another kid right now.”

“That seems quite selfish,” Damian mused. “For the man to withhold his seed from his woman’s womb.”

“It’s not really,” Dick replied. “Imagine if a man and a woman don’t have a lot of money-”

“Like Todd’s parents.”

“Yeah, like-” Dick blinked. “Wow, okay, exactly like Jason’s parents.”

“They would wear a condom or take birth control.”

“Yes.”

Damian frowned. “Todd’s parents did not.”

“No, they didn’t,” Dick agreed.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, Damian,” Dick replied honestly. “My point is, back to your comment on the man being selfish, is if they don’t have a lot of money, they can’t afford to take care of a child.”

“But how can they afford a condom?”

“Condoms are super cheap.”

Damian hummed. “I suppose you  _ would _ know.”

Dick decided not to tell Damian that he and Slade didn’t use condoms, hadn’t since they’d gotten engaged. That was a conversation for another time (or never).

“Yeah.”

“So...procreation is not always the end goal for intercourse,” Damian said slowly.

“Exactly.”

“For two men, pleasure is the only purpose.”

“Yeah.”

“And often, that is the only purpose for a man and a woman, as well.”

“Yep.” Dick smiled. “You...picked up on that a lot faster than I’d thought.”

Damian looked up at him. “Thank you, Grayson,” he said. “Both for explaining and…”

‘Being patient with me’ went unsaid, but they both knew he meant it. Dick smiled, wrapping an arm around Damian’s shoulders and finding himself surprised when Damian  _ actually _ hugged back.

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Dick assured. He watched Damian stand and walk towards the doorway but frowned slightly when Damian paused before turning around again and asking,

“May I ask another question?”

“Sure.”

“What if…” he paused. “I had no interest in sex with Jon, when we began dating. I had no sexual feelings towards him.”

“Dami, that’s perfectly normal,” Dick told him. “I’d almost be worried-”

“But I feel as though I am having those feelings now,” Damian cut in. “Why?”

“Oh.” Dick thought for a moment. “Well, that’s...you might be demisexual then.”

Damian frowned. “Demisexual?” he asked.

“It means you don’t feel any sexual attraction to someone until you form an emotional bond with them.”

“I see.” Damian thought on it for a few moments before asking, “Are you Demisexual?”

Dick blinked, thinking about it for a moment. “I think so,” he replied after a bit. “I know for certain that I’m bisexual though.”

“Meaning?”

“I like both males and females.”

“Is Wilson Bi?”

Dick frowned. “I...don’t...know.”

“You married a man whose sexual orientation you’re unaware of?”

“Hey, it’s not unusual,” Dick said, shrugging.

Damian nodded. “I believe you are right,” he said. “About me being Demisexual.”

“Good,” Dick said. “I’m glad I could help.”

Damian tilted his head. “Father is straight. Quite obviously so.”

Dick chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Todd is Aromantic and Drake is violently gay.”

Dick snorted. “Yep.”

“Interesting,” Damian mused before giving Dick a firm nod. “Thank you, Grayson.”

“You’re welcome, Damian. Anytime.”


	2. Character Sexualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented the other day excited for the representation here and in one of the other works with Jason (aromantic) and Damian (demisexual) so I figured I'd write a list of all the characters and their sexualities.
> 
> : ) 
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not every single one of these are mentioned in the series (Rose, Grant, Joey, Alfred, Wintergreen specifically) but I still felt like adding them in.
> 
> Check out the couple of questions at the end of the short. Thanks!

Bruce Wayne: Straight

Selena Kyle: Bisexual

Dick Grayson: Bisexual, Demisexual

Jason Todd: Aromantic, Pansexual

Tim Drake: “Violently” (😜) Gay

Damian Wayne: Demisexual

Slade Wilson: Straight

Adeline Kane (Wilson): Straight

Grant Wilson: Who the fuck cares, he’s dead

Rose Wilson: Asexual Lesbian

Joey Wilson: Queer

Alfred Pennyworth: Unknown (😉), suspected Bisexual

William Wintergreen: Unknown, suspected Bisexual

Wally West: Straight

Roy Harper: Bisexual

Kori/Kory/Koriand'r: Bisexual

Tiger: Straight

Midnighter: Gay, polyamorous

Apollo/Andrew Pulaski: Gay, polyamorous

Zatanna: Lesbian

Mirage: Who cares, she's dead

Catalina Flores: Who cares, she's dead

Barbara Gordon: Straight

……………………………

A COUPLE OF NOTES:

  * ***Any other characters you want to hear about?***



  * Let me know your thoughts!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> I know I haven’t written in this series for awhile. Depression hit hard and I lost all interest in writing anything for a terrifying month (terrifying in that it took me awhile to realize it was depression and I thought I was losing interest in my only hobby. 
> 
> I still haven’t really worked on any “in progress” requested works for this series, but I’ve started the documents and I promise I’ll try and get to them in the next few months. Please be patient : )
> 
> PS (02/03/2021): For those asking, Slade (and Tiger, though no one asked) are 'Grayson-sexual'  
> : P

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts
> 
> And I *am* planning to write a short about the time Bruce called Slade just to yell at him for three hours : )


End file.
